


The Safest Place

by SilverOpals394



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan is Sad, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, adam is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOpals394/pseuds/SilverOpals394
Summary: Ronan is sad. Adam comforts him.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	The Safest Place

When Adam came home from work that night, he wasn’t completely surprised to see Ronan’s BMW in the lot. Ronan had been sleeping here off and on since long before they’d gone from being friends to being _boyfriends_ , just over two weeks ago.

He was a little surprised, though, because Ronan had told him he was going to stay the night at the Barns and Adam thought he wouldn’t be seeing him until at least the following day. But it was a welcome surprise. He’d had a long, tiring day, and the idea of crawling under the covers with the arms of his favorite person wrapped around him sounded like heaven at the moment. 

When he got to the stairs, he saw Ronan sitting on them, arms crossed over his knees, head down. He looked up at Adam’s approach, and Adam could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks. His face was crumpled, and Adam’s heart broke a little just looking at him.

“Oh, Ronan,” he said, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a hug. He held onto him tightly, and Ronan did the same. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the November chill crept under his jacket and the call of a warm bed was too strong. 

Standing up, he reached for Ronan’s hand. 

“Come on,” he said softly, and Ronan followed easily. 

Once inside, Adam pulled him into another fierce hug. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said into Ronan’s ear, “I’ll be quick. Just get in bed and wait for me, okay?”

He pulled back to watch Ronan nod silently, and then, because he couldn’t stand it any longer, he kissed Ronan, pouring every ounce of comfort he could into it. 

Ronan squeezed his hand before they parted, and Adam grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom to take the quickest shower he possibly could. 

*****

Ronan lay in Adam’s bed waiting for him to return, breathing in the scent of him on his pillow. Just that alone was able to soothe him a little, but he was impatient for Adam’s body to be pressed against his own. It had barely been a couple weeks since he’d attained that privilege, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Nothing else in the world was more reassuring and perfect and thrilling than when he was wrapped up in Adam, head on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. 

Except maybe when it was the other way around, when Adam was wrapped in his arms, perfectly content like he’d never experienced any other kind of touch. 

Once, he’d lay with his hearing ear down, so comfortable and safe in Ronan’s embrace that he didn’t feel the need to be on alert. It had been one of the best experiences of Ronan’s life. Of course, most of his best memories were of Adam anyway, but that one had definitely been high up on the list. 

That wasn’t what he needed tonight, though. 

He was supposed to have stayed at the Barns, but when the evening had come, it brought a deep sadness with it. He’d been cleaning in the attic, and in the process he came across a picture of his mother he’d never seen before. She was so beautiful and full of life, smiling at the camera, and something inside Ronan had shattered. 

He hadn’t let himself cry over her yet. Not really. 

When he’d first lost her, he’d been numb. And then there had been the demon, and Gansey had died and come back to life, and Cabeswater was gone, and Ronan didn’t know what to be upset about except _everything_ all at once. 

He hadn’t even cried at her funeral, which was really just a short memorial service with his brothers. It had felt so wrong, so far from what she deserved, it hadn’t even seemed real. Adam was there, though, holding him up when he couldn’t do it himself. 

From the very beginning of this new relationship of theirs, Adam had proven over and over how devoted to Ronan he really was, and it never stopped surprising him. 

He’d been the one to call them boyfriends first. Ronan hadn’t wanted to assume, scared that what this was between them meant something different to Adam than it did to him. But that fear had been quickly dissolved. When Adam committed to something, he fucking _committed_ and this was no different.

So he’d called Ronan his boyfriend, without a moment’s hesitation, and he’d kissed Ronan, again and again and again, like he’d never get tired of it. He pressed their bodies together on nights they spent together and held him tightly, as if Ronan might disappear otherwise. He lay Ronan’s head in his lap while he was studying, absentmindedly stroking the soft patch of skin behind his ear. 

Ronan had never felt so loved, or so _in_ love before. He’d thought the way he felt about Adam couldn’t ever be changed, but he’d learned he was wrong about that. He loved him more every day. 

They hadn’t said it, it was still new, but he felt it all the same. 

So the only thing he could think to do when the grief had come for him was to go to Adam and let himself be loved. Adam couldn’t bring his mother back, no one could. But he could make Ronan hurt a little less and that was more than enough.

As he mused over this, he already felt a little better. Not quite okay, but… comforted. He heard the shower turn off and closed his eyes for a few moments, waiting.

Adam came back out then, damp from his shower, and radiant in the soft lamplight. He crawled over Ronan to lay beside him and wrapped them both under the warmth of the blankets on his small bed. 

They looked at each other for a moment, Ronan trying to communicate what he needed without saying it. He wasn’t even sure he could put it into words, anyway. He just needed Adam. 

So he leaned closer and kissed Adam, a little more roughly than he’d intended, but Adam responded enthusiastically. He always seemed to be able to sense Ronan’s needs. 

Adam _loved_ kissing, Ronan was learning. They’d turned making out into an art form, and it never got old. In fact, it only got better as they learned what they each liked, how to drive each other crazy with their lips and teeth and tongues.

Adam was doing that now, nipping at Ronan’s earlobe before going back to kissing his neck, and Ronan let out a sound he didn’t know how to name. It would have been embarrassing if he were with anyone else, but this was Adam. This was where he was safe. And besides, he knew from experience he could coax some interesting noises out of Adam too if he tried. 

It was so good, and so encompassing that Ronan nearly forgot the reason he’d come tonight in the first place. But that was why he’d come here anyway, to catch a break from all his misery and lose himself in Adam for awhile. 

Soon, though, thoughts of his mother crept back in and not even the press of Adam’s tongue on his pulsepoint could distract him any longer. Reluctantly, he pulled Adam’s face away from where it was pressed to his neck.

“Did I do something wrong?” Adam asked, brow furrowed in concern.

“No,” Ronan answered, running a finger down his boyfriend’s cheek, “You’re perfect.”

Adam flushed, like he always did when Ronan said those sort of things. This, of course, only made Ronan want to say them more often. 

And then it was just the two of them, facing each other on the same pillow, and without the distraction of Adam’s beautiful mouth on him, Ronan broke.

The tears came seemingly from nowhere, eyes dry one second and flooded the next. And Adam didn’t hesitate. He pulled Ronan close, so that his tears landed on his t-shirt, soaking a section of it within a few moments. He didn’t seem to mind, though. He just held him tighter, one hand stroking soothingly up and down his back, the other keeping Ronan’s head in place.

Ronan wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. He only knew that he never wanted to let go. 

“I miss her so much,” he finally whispered.

“I know,” Adam whispered back, “I know, Ronan.”

After that, Ronan’s sobs were no longer silent. They were wrenched from him violently, and he struggled to catch his breath. No one had ever seen him like this, and no one but Adam ever would, he knew. 

Adam just kept holding him, his steady warmth anchoring Ronan to reality. 

_You’re safe here_ , said Adam's arms around him.

He slowly caught his breath, and pulled Adam even closer, burying his face in his neck.

_I know._


End file.
